Mamoulian
by WhiteRusskie
Summary: Suzanne White is a fan of Clive Barker's work. She wishes there could be more movies made by his work but once she sees Mamoulian from The Damnation Game she begins to question her sanity.
1. Chapter 1

Her head was swimming through black and light. She couldn't see their faces but she could hear the voices. "Suzanne White, 23 years old, has an injury at the back of the head, the employee said it was do to a fall." Suzanne heard the words but she didn't understand at the moment. She just remember slipping then fall for what felt like an eternity and feeling a sharp pain on the back of her head. The last thing she could remember before blacking out was screaming when she saw blood on the tip of her fingers.

The swimming in her head stopped but not the flashing of light and dark. For ten minutes she studied the best she could through fuzzy eyes. There was a light up on the ceiling with white walls and a brown door. She could tell she was in a hospital room and that she wasn't alone. On the left side of the wall where she saw three red chairs there was a person sitting in the middle.

At first she thought it was her father but as her vision was a little clearer she noticed the way he was dressed. This man wore a grey suit, something a stockbroker would wear. Her father worked for an aircraft company as a tool inspector, fancy suits not required. Another thing about this man was his voice, "Where's Joseph?" he asked, his accent was a mixture of perfect English and the undertones of Russian. Her father born and raised in Kansas were no body has an accent unless you lived in the sticks of the country side.

"What?"

"Where's Joseph Whitehead?"

When he mentioned the name Joseph Whitehead she was immediately afraid. She knew who this man was but he wasn't real. He couldn't be real, she just finished reading _The Damnation Game_ today right before work. She read that he was destroyed down to the maggots. She saw him stand up coming closer to her. Once he was face to face to her she immediately without a doubt who this man was. She whispered his name in fright before she blacked out, _"Mamoulian!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Mamoulian looked at the unconscious girl lying on the hospital bed. He was trying to make sense of what was happening. He remembered being hacked, stomped, and then finally burned to death then the next he was sitting in a hospital room with a girl that knew his name. Oddly he didn't bother to ask where he was but, the whereabouts of Joseph Whitehead. A reasonable voice told him he was dead. He didn't want to believe that, there was still business to be had. After all he cheated his game.

He stared at the girl a little bit longer, this girl knows something. Mamoulian tried to sneak into her mind but her mind was a brick wall. Strange she should have been vulnerable at this state. This caused Mamoulian to be a little wary. She was hiding something, whatever that something was it was important. His thoughts suddenly broke away from the girl as the door opened behind him. Two people entered the room, a man and a woman. He could tell by the scrubs that the woman worked here as a nurse as for the man with the look of worry on his face he must be a relative.

"Excuse me, sir, are you the father?" he asked, apparently he shared the same ability as the girl. Instead of the man answering him he simply said a name. "Suzanne," he said with concern then walked _through _him. Mamoulian only stood there baffled at the sensation of being passed through. When the father went through him it felt like being set on fire for a brief 30 seconds. The sudden after effect gave him such vertigo that he had to sit down.

As he was trying to catch his breath he heard the father speaking to the girl named Suzanne. "Suzy, can you hear me?"

"Ma-m," she murmured sleepily. Once the dizziness left Mamoulian he got out of his chair and stood over at the edge of the bed like a monster ready to attack a frightened child. He might not be able to get into her head but there was a way to get her to talk. "Mam-ou-lian," she said through slurred words.

"What did she say?" asked the father. Before the nurse could answer him the doctor summoned them both outside. It was perfect timing to talk in piece. "I'll ask you again, where is Joseph Whitehead?" It took away for the girl to answer but eventually she spoke.

"Dead…he's dead….died from a broken neck."

"You're lying," he said, frustration was in his voice. The sleeping Suzanne only laughed. "I'm not lying, I read that he died of a broken neck then the Americans vandalized his body. Funny they make think of the missionaries that always come to our house. They've been coming to our house a lot lately….we haven't been going to church in a long while."

While the girl was rambling, Mamoulian stood there confused. What does she mean by 'read it'? "Are you talking about reading the death in the newspaper?" The girl sighed as if she was trying to explain to a child why they should clean their messes. "No…I read it in a book, I've just finished it today before I had to go to work. It had such a weird ending."

"What book?" he asked curiously. That must be the truth, he thought. This must be a biographer of the Pilgrim's life. Whoever this person was he or she knows the truth about the man that went from rags to rich. Mamoulian waited patiently for the girl to speak again.

"It's called _The Damnation Game."_

The Damnation Game, he thought. What a fitting title of the true life of Joseph Whitehead. "Who's the writer?"

"Clive Barker…..He's an excellent writer, I wish they could make more movies out of his books. King should give someone else a chance."

"Can you tell me were he is?"

"I have no idea, he either in Los Angles or London. He's famous after all…right up with King." Mamoulian wanted to ask more from the girl but had to stop when the nurse and father came back in. As the nurse was checking Suzanne's vitals Mamoulian sat back in the chair hoping the girl would wake up soon. There were so many questions to be answered and this girl held the key tightly in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Suzanne had been unconscious for about two weeks and it had been a long two weeks for Mamoulian. Whenever it was just him and the girl it was always the same answer. Where is Joseph Whitehead? He's dead. Are you lying? No. How do you know? I read it in a book from Clive Barker. It was the same frustrating thing for two weeks. Once he got so frustrated with her that he wanted to leave the room but he couldn't and the door was wide open. I was on the day when she finally woke he got some answers even though he heard them before.

When Suzanne woke up for the first time it felt like the hangover she had on her 21st birthday. She remembered drinking two shots of whiskey and three glasses of champagne to get her drunk. "Oh god, this is horrible," she said to herself with her hand over her eyes. Her eyes went wide open as she heard someone say, "Not as bad as waiting for you to wake up." Suzanne removed her hand from her eyes and turned her head to her right. Mamoulian was sitting close to her bedside as if she was his loved one. She stared at him frozen in fear at what she was seeing.

"Now where's Joseph Whitehead?" he asked, she was too afraid to answer. When she first read _The Damnation Game_ she couldn't help feel a little unsettled from beginning to end, especially the end but this was different reading was one thing _seeing was another._ "Where is he?" he asked again calmly but firmly. Strangely she felt like she answered him before. "He's dead, he broke his neck then the missionaries defiled him. I remember one of them taking a huge dump on his chest."

Mamoulian had to bite his inner cheek to keep himself from laughing. He always thought he'll make Whitehead eat shit. "How do you know?" he asked knowing her answer but wanted it to be confirmed. Suzanne straightened herself up on the bed not taking her eyes off him. This has to be in my head after all most of my family has schizophrenia, she thought to herself. She remembered when she was about thirteen when her mother dragged her out of bed and into the middle of the street because she 'saw someone in the house' only to find there was nothing at all.

"I read it from a book called _The Damnation Game_ by Clive Barker and you are nothing but a fictional character that is somehow in my head," she said pointing at him defensively. Suzanne always said to herself if she ever went bonkers that she would have better control over her delusions then her mother. Mamoulian didn't seem fazed by her outburst, in fact he seemed amused and unsettled at the same time. "What makes you think I'm fictional? I'm sitting here right in front of you."

"That's were you're wrong," said Suzanne, sitting up on the bed and staring at Mamoulian as if he was a dangerous snake. In a away he was even more dangerous then a snake. To put this more correctly he was right there with Satan. "I know how you die, Mr. Mamoulian. Breer chops you up into little ity bity pieces to point were you are nothing but slimy maggots then Marty puts you out of your misery by setting you on fire." Mamoulian's amusement turned to unsettling really quickly as she gave him the news of how he died. He remembered all to well of being chopped up by Breer then being set on fire only he didn't know by whom. Well at least I know now, he thought planning to deal with Marty later.

"You are not real, I know you are not real and whatever you are here for I'm not going to do it. Ever!" she said slapping him across the face. They both looked at each other shocked. Suzanne felt his cheek against her palm and he felt her hand slap against his face. They were both expecting that the hand would go through the face and yet it didn't. Suzanne jumped back as Mamoulian stood up to reach her. This is bad, this is bad, this is bad was her thought repeating in her head.

Once he took hold of her wrist her imagination went wild. She imagined him dragging her off the bed to the evil tree were the dead never rest and throwing her in with the damned. Strangely that wasn't what happened at all. He took her hand and put it against the cheek she just slapped seconds ago. My God he's incredibly warm she thought. "You see….I'm real," he said softly caressing the hand that slapped him.

They broke away from each other once the nurse and her father came in. Suzanne was blushing furiously, "Hi dad," she said weakly. As soon as she spoke her father held her for dear life as if she was about to blow away. While her father was telling her how glad he was to see she was alright she looked over to Mamoulian. Was he blushing? She didn't know if he was but, he did seemed to be in deep mediation.


	4. Chapter 4

It took an hour for Suzanne White to leave the hospital. While she was waiting for the queue to go she couldn't help but glance at Mamoulian. It was surreal for Suzanne to see a fictitious character sitting across from her in his own little world. "Are you ok?" asked her father, catching her attention. "I'm fine…..are we ready to go home?" Her father said yes then they went into the Saturn.

It was a long drive home for the both of them. Suzanne sat in the front while Mamoulian sat in the back. For Suzanne she was a little nervous, she couldn't help but look in the rear view mirror to see him sitting there so quietly. Ok Suzanne, you need to stop freaking out at least you're seeing a semi- normal person, she thought. In a way it could be worse, she could be seeing Rawhead Rex, Christopher Carrion, or worse a Cenobite (imagine those following you constantly).

While Suzanne was nervous, Mamoulian was bored and a little sad. First he had to wait for two long weeks at the hospital the next they've been driving in a Saturn for an hour. How far away does she live, he thought as he watched the trees pass by. Despite being bored he couldn't help but feel depressed. For 200 years he'd never doubted his existence until now. He didn't want to believe he was something made up in a person's mind, that he was fiction.

He broke out of his trance state when the car finally stopped. They stopped at a house that was white and blue with green curtains. This was Suzanne's house. Her father was the first to get out of the car then it was Suzanne then lastly Mamoulian who got out of the car through the door. Once they were finally inside Suzanne went downstairs to her room were Mamoulian followed. Suzanne was planning to take a long shower then relax to some music. Getting her clothes out of the drawer Suzanne was about to go to the bathroom until she found Mamoulian standing before her, scaring her out of her wits for a brief second.

"Jesus, could you not do that!" she said a little annoyed, all she wanted was some privacy to herself since that man has been staring at her for two weeks or so the nurse told her. Suzanne walked around him and went into the bathroom closing and locking the door. As she was about take her shirt off she saw Mamoulian walk through the door, he looked very fatigued doing it.

"God, Mamoulian, don't you see I want some privacy?" she asked in frustration. He looked back at her with the same frustration.

"Well, Suzanne, I wanted to leave that room but if I ever tried to leave you I was forced back to be with you. Basically I'm stuck with you so a while."

Suzanne sighed in defeat, this guy wasn't going to leave her alone even if he wanted to. "Ok, fine but I'm going to take a shower so turn around so you're not looking at me strip." Mamoulian was about to say something about not wanting to look at her naked but, he bit his tongue and turned around. Quickly Suzanne stripped without taking her eyes off Mamoulian. Sure he might hate the female form but that doesn't mean he won't look. Once she was naked she opened the shower door and went inside.

True Mamoulian didn't look but once Suzanne had her back turned he accidently caught a brief glimpse of her nudity. She had slender waist giving her and hourglass form and very smooth looking skin. Mamoulian despised sex in all its forms, it was something disgusting and animalistic. He didn't know why but, he felt strangely aroused watching her in the shower. For 10 minutes he watched her rub herself down to cleanliness with a hard on erection.

"Ok, Mamoulian turn around I'm getting out," she said turning off the water. He was tempted to say no but he turned around not wanting to hear her complain. Quickly Suzanne dried herself off then quickly got dress. Once again in her room knowing Mamoulian was behind her she turned to him with a sigh and said, "So….what should we do that won't involve hurting me or other people since you can't be without me?"

For a moment Mamoulian didn't know what to do then it hit him. "I want to read this _Damnation Game_ by this Clive Barker person. I want to hear from him the tale about the deal Whitehead and I had all those years ago."

"Oh, Ok then….I'll read to you then so make yourself comfortable," she said taking out the book from the shelf. She sat on the bed while Mamoulian sat on the chair next to the bed then began to read.


	5. Chapter 5

Suzanne yawned in sleepiness. She was halfway into the book when she looked at Mamoulian. This whole time he had been listening without saying a word. In some way she expecting him to say something like, 'no that didn't happen' but he didn't which she was glad. Her family (mostly her father) had a way of interrupting a story or a movie whether it was good or not which could get really annoying. "I'm tired, we'll finish it later, is that ok?" she asked, he nodded his head slightly then made a bed for himself on the floor next to hers then she went to sleep.

Once she closed her eyes something very strange happened. Usually it took her awhile to sleep and she hardly ever remembers her dreams. This time she was out like a light and in her dream she was standing at a casino wearing a red sparkling dress. "What's happening? Where are we?"

"You're in Vegas and you're at two places at once," said Mamoulian from behind her. She turned to see him wearing black tux and his face seemed to look…._healthier. _

"What do you mean two places at once?"

"Your body is in Kansas while you are in Vegas, does that make any sense?" she nodded her head slowly knowing what he meant. She had a friend from her freshmen year in high school that claimed she went shopping while she was asleep then woke up to find the stuff on the side of her bed. At the time she didn't believe her now she may reconsider. Suzanne was about to ask why they were here until remembered Mamoulian. He wanted her to gamble.

"Are you planning something sinister, Mamoulian?" she asked feeling there was something to this. When it comes to somebody like Mamoulian there is always something to it. He looked at her puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Mam, I know you what kind of a person you are. At first it'll be a sign of very good luck but then something bad will happen." Did she just call me Mam was his thought. Brushing that aside he might as well explain his plan to her, she wasn't the kind of girl that went for the first bait of luck.

"For the most part I want you to win mainly because I want to find away to get back to my own reality and I think this Clive Barker can help me."

"Ok," she said thinking it over then another thought accrued to her. "Why don't you just 'dream yourself' up in his house in L.A.?"

"I tried that already when I was trapped with you at the hospital and again when you went to sleep but I kept being pulled back," he said feeling frustrated again. He was used to having people do as he asked not being questioned by him. Suzanne rolled her eyes in frustration as well. She can already see it now. _Well hello, Clive Barker a big fan of yours by the way but I have a problem. You remember Mamoulian? Of course you do, you created him…..well anyway he's standing right besides me and he wants to go back into the little world you created for him. So if you can be so kind as to give us the secret we can go on our merry separate ways, ok? OK. _

Picking up on her thoughts he put his hand on her shoulder. "When the time comes I'll help you out so you'll look less crazy, alright? As of right now, let's try out your luck," he said extending his hand out toward the casino. It was all flashing lights and pretty colors promising her fortune. With Mamoulian by her side she knew her luck won't run out.

First she started off with black jack winning up to quarter of a million dollars. Feeling bored of black jack it was onto the slots winning up to 30 million. Winning all this money she had enough to move out of her father's house, enough to give to her parents to retire on but, most importantly to go out of the states. Once she won another million dollars Mamoulian took her by the shoulder meaning it was time to go. Really, so soon? Oh well, she thought as she felt herself being pulled back into the reality of her bed and three brief cases of millions inside them.


End file.
